View content advisory for Sleeping Dogs.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. There is a lot of sex and nudity present in the film. - An older man is being carresed by two younger ladies (implicated prostitution). - A man is shown laying in bed with a naked woman (the woman's breasts are visible). - A man and a woman kiss passionetely. - There is talk about a man being "a faggot". - A woman is shown clothing (her breasts and nipples are completely visible and there is a slight shot of her public hair). - There is a brief flashback of a man performing anal sex on a woman. This is ment comically. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely in a restaurant and are later shown having sex on a toilet. This is shown briefly. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Brutal gangster violence throughout, but not constantly. - A police officer shoots another man in the back during a chase scene (we see a bloody bulletwound in his back as he screams in pain). - A man breaks another man's fingers with a hammer (we hear his bones crack as there is some blood on the table). - A man threatens to saw another man's fingers off with a chainsaw (he does not at the end). - A man's throat is slit open (blood sprays out) and he is shot through the head (blood sprays against the wall). - A man is shot through the head (we see the bullet wound but there is no blood spray). - A man is shot through the shoulder (we see the bloody bullet wound), he runs away and he is later shot through the belly two times (he coughts up blood and drops on the floor). He then attemps to kill his shooter and is shot six times (off-screen). - There are some black-and-white photos of dead corpses (we see blood on them but it is in black-and-white). - The main character shoots the commissioner through the head (blood and brain matter sprays against the wall and on his desk), the main character then shoots himself through the mouth (we see blood spray). Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 229 uses of the word "fuck". Lots of uses of "shit" and "hell". There are some offensive uses of "faggit". Some sexual references and sexual jokes. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Achohol/Drugs/Smoking: 8/10. Strong drug use. A woman injects herself with herion and dies at the end of the movie because of a drug overdose. The main character (who is an undercover cop) gets addicted to cocaine and is shown snorting cocaine several times. His addictions worsens as the movie continues. All of the characters are least smoking, either a cigarette or a cigar, in the movie. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 9/10. This is a realistic gangster-movie with brutal violence and confronting themes. The main character is an undercover cop who slowly changes into a violent gangster and drug addict. The movie is extremely intense and the downfall of the main character is disturbing to watch. total count examination: 45/50. (not for young children!!!!!!)